Typical Judge mental Chick
by ShinigamiPrincessLucy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, A hardcore hater of High school who so happens to be a geek despite hating education sooo much. Sadly for her, she was forced to attend high school. Not knowing what to do now, she meets a lot of people on her high school life. Survival was a very new thing for her now because she doesn't know how to deal with her new friends. find out more in the story .
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Peeps, this is my very first fanfiction so plz goo easy on me ^_^. Its basically one of those typical high school story but this one has all the guild's as junior high schools and everyone is in the same high school (FIORE HIGH!) lol anyway there will be multiple coupling but I need your guys help to choose the main couple though so yap (more info after the story) anyways enjoy! Rating may or may not change in the near future but I will stick with rated K just to be in the safe side and just to make sure mild swearing here and there for now ^_^**

**(I ABSOLUTELY DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL WHICH CAN NEVER EVER BE MINE SINCE IT IS THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI'S HARD WORK…. SOOO ALLL HAIL HIRO SENSEI!) ^_^ :D J**

**Typical Judge mental Chick **

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

At some point of everyone life, we do experience a certain unknown feeling. The feeling that will make your heart race or sometimes make you feel like it stopped. The feeling that you nurture deep inside your heart that slowly starts progressing like an infant growing up in a rapid speed. The very emotion able to turn a mere stranger turn out to be a very important person of your life. Most of us may or may not have experienced "it" which is also known as the feelings of Love and Friendship.

LUCY'S POV

My name is Lucy Heartfilia currently promoted as a high school freshman. I had always wondered how high school would be all fun and stuff but sadly it turned out to be my worst nightmare. Apparently a few of my senior friends had told me a bunch of crazy stories about how this and that happened to them when they entered high school and judging by their seriousness, any interest I had in high school were long gone the moment they were done. Ever since that day, I had myself wondering about how to not go to high school and even tried to convince my parents which obviously didn't work… so I end up almost spending my entire day DAYDREAMING about my future education. Frankly speaking, I didn't really have any friends in junior high at all times concerned about how people might only use me for their own benefits and just throw me away once they are done. So basically you can say I had my entire junior high life as a loner geek sitting at some corner of the classroom unknown to the world. I doubt my life would change very much even if I am in high school…

Someone whose name is unknown to the world for now's POV

Lucy with her unpredictable hatred towards a certain type school had led her to stand right before its grand entrance frowning upon her failure to not know how to convince someone.

"Note to yourself… next time remember to either run away or kill myself "MENTALLY" before making any decision that involves education…" she proceeded towards the doors sighing one last time to get rid of all the stress that she had kept for a while now.

"High School here I come!" the beautiful girl cheered to herself fixing her uniform before continuing her tracks. The school was huge, filled with people that Lucy may or may not be able to meet or remember all at once. Tiny chit-chats from the popular kids at least that's what she thinks all of them are and some examining the huge unknown building, as Lucy walked by the people. She was almost at the door only to bump into a certain someone.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Daijobou desu?" Lucy asked the unknown person panicking about her carelessness. (I am soo sorry! I am soo sorry! Are you Ok? Is the translations ^_^)

"Hai, Sonimasen! I am fine! Thanks for your concern though. Are you ok?" the petit person apologized to me questioning back to me. (Yes, sorry *yap I like saying that more than gomenasai*)

"Oh, I think you dropped something, here let me pick it up for you," Lucy leaned down grabbing the yet unknown person's wallet going back up and handing it to her.

"Thank you," The petit female gave Lucy a warm smile as she handed the precious wallet to its owner.

"Whoa… Cute!" Lucy finally got to look at the petit girl because stuff had decided to happen during their awkward meeting and therefore all she wanted to do until now was to escape the situation.

The petit girl had short blue messy hair which was tied up with a bandana allowing two curly strands to frame her face. She was wearing glasses and probably lip gloss and she was done. Her dress up style was pretty much like mine, baggy yet bright colored.

The petit girls POV

"O my god… she is sooo pretty!" I thought as I scanned down her figure.

"She had golden blonde hair that ran down to her upper back with a side ponytail tied up with a pink ribbon. Her chocolate brown eyes were absolutely stunning except for the fact that she was wearing glasses like me. She is very curvy especially her chest was huge. Man I am sooo jealous… I don't get the reason why she is wearing clothes like I do despite the fact that she is soo beautiful why is she hiding herself? God people these days…" I sighed quietly so she couldn't hear.

"Well then… I will see you around," the blonde beauty suddenly spoke up breaking the awkward silence. No seriously all we have been was staring at each other as if we saw some pigs flying across the sky chipping like a cricket.

"Hey Is that the new volume of we love Dictionaries?" My eyes literally started glowing in happiness. I just got closer to the book to examine it clearly.

"Uhm… Ya… u read it too," the blonde asked. I was too thrilled to listen to anything that she may or may not have said after she asked me her question.

Of course, I do its sooooo thrilling!" I was probably creeping her out by this time as I clapped my hands together to hold back my fangirling.

Ha ha ha! I love it too! I thought I was the only one in this world who read this book," she cheered also clapping her hands together as her eyes brightened.

You seem like you like to read," the blonde asked me smiling as she hugged her books and that's when I heard the bell go.

"Come on we will be late for the Assembly!" I panicked as she started to follow me towards the gym.

**Well what do you guys think? Sorry I am completely new to fanfiction writing and would love some encouragements. Was it good? Was it bad? It was a Intro type chapter when lucy meets levy ^_^ so yap I would love some reviews! Have a great day! And also the guys will be mentioned more later... hihihi *creepy smiles* Its really late but its the perfect time for me to read some amazing fanfics anyway until next time! (I will be updating every week don't worry guys ^_^ as long as I don't have something really important to do lol jk Idk but I know it will probably be every week or a bit longer ^_^)**


	2. Reader's Note

I am soooo sorry guys, I wouldn't be able to upload the story for about 2 weeks from now because my exams are starting by hopefully if I have time in between I might as well update it before 2 weeks so stay tuned ^_^.. kk ja ne minna.

Love,

ShinigamiPrincessLucy 3


End file.
